REVENGE OR FEELING?
by jaen-snape
Summary: This is what happens when a Malfoy exceeds the limit of a Potter and a diary is going to stop to hands of that he wants to take revenge for the fair Slytherin put me in everything. SLASH HPDM! RR, please!


**Declaimer:** _Prominent figures do not concern me, belong concern to JK Rowling and to all the organizations that were buying the author's copyright that I believe that it is not necesarion to name here. I do not use the prominent figures with spirit of profit, only for the amusement and enjoyment of you._

**Advertency:** _This first chapter there will no be Slash, but along the fic, yes it will be. Also scenes of sex. If you do not like the Slash I recommend that you should not start reading the fic. Though if you have curiosity, there you. Later I do not want that they order me tomatoes for mail or you threaten (o ')_

**Notes:**_Hello to all!_

_How does it you go? I wait that well. I would delight that they liked this new fic that I have begun and that his your opinions and ideas were ordering me in the reviews._

_My more sincere desires to be successful. Ado she delays I leave them with the chapter. Enjoy it!_

**REVENGE OR FEELING?**

**(_by JaenSnape_)**

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet plans, Harry …**

The last play of the fair Slytherin had cost a retention to him on the part of the teacher of Potions, cleaning cauldrons and the classroom he informs to way muggle, but that one was not going to stay of that way. Not. He had to take revenge.

When it seemed to Snape that everything was to his taste, already past the one of the dawn, Harry Potter went out running of the dungeons and with the hands full of blisters through the fault of the remains of potion incrusted with the cauldron.

Already it was the fourth retention through the fault of Draco Malfoy in what he was going of year. It was making it moreover furious.

For the way one found Peeves that with his typical jeers towards him, put it moreover (if that one was possible) of bad fleas. He came to the Common Room exhausted and with a humor that had scared (probably) even the Lord.

He had been capable of launching a charm so powerful that had finished with the deatheders of 400 meters to the semibreve " slightly yes that I have exaggerated . ' "

There, Hermione and Ron were sleeping in a strange position. Ron had an arm spent by the back of the girl and Hermione with the head leaned on the shoulder of the boy. Them position was meeting very pretty in that one, probably involuntary.

Hermione was supporting in a hand a potion in order that to Harry him the blisters of the hands went away, so, trying not to wake his friends up he caught the potion and one went to his room. There he sat down in the bed and the miraculous potion was applied.

The blisters diminished considerably and visibly, then he went down again to the Common Room and woke his two friends up. It did not seem to him to be opportune that the whole Gryffindor saw of that form in the morning.

When he came down, he was up to his two best friends and woke them up they touching the shoulder. Immediately they woke up and to turn in that position they blushed and separated immediately. Grace did the reaction to Harry of both. It was evident that they were one for other one, but he did not say anything, it was not a thing that they were bitting him.

- How has it you gone with Snape, Harry? - he asked Ron that had the ears equal of red that his hair.

- Like always. To clean cauldrons and the classroom at way muggle of arrives below. But Malfoy will pay them to me. The calm child was ended it support the whole Potter. I will give him where more he could hurt him. Tomorrow I will do a visit to Dobby to ask for a small favour him...

- Harry, what you go is he necessary to do? - Hermione asked with the wrinkled frown.

- Yet I do not know it, but I assure you that Malfoy will not go out with his without receiving anything in exchange. Already I am fed up of that he does the impossible life to me and that only receives praises and points on the part of Snape. I have got fed up. And the patience has become exhausted me today in the double class of Advanced Potions.

- Harry, do not abuse. You know that you have a pernicious enough process - he said Ron, and Harry was surprised.

- You begin to look like Hermione - Harry said more for yes same that for Hermione and Ron.

Hermione began to laugh and Rum wrinkled the frown as a sign of not understanding why of the words of his best friend.

- Well, it must be already late. For Merlin! It is two o'clock of the dawn!

They all startled on having known the hour that was. They said goodbye of Hermione and rose each one to them room.

Harry and Ron put on the pajamas and got into the beds. Ron put the curtains of the canopy and immediately he remained slept.

Harry for his part, started planning a plan, which would be messed up on having thrown a glimpse to Draco Malfoy's diary.

With the plan patrolling for the head, Harry remained deeply slept.

In the morning it was the first one in getting up. He dressed, checked the schedule and saw that just after having breakfast they were touching Care of Magic Creatures close to the Slytherin, so he went out of the Common Room and went to the Cuisines.

On having come opposite the tavern he did tickling to him to the pear and the picture him led where domestic elfs were employed at the last details for the breakfast that in an hour must be served.

Three elfs approached running to him.

- What offers him, Mr. Harry Potter? - they asked three elfs to the unison.

- I would like to see Dobby, please.

- Certainly, for supposition - said one of the elfs and went out running to searching to the claimed elf.

Other two began to fill the pockets of cupcakes of glazed sugar and a couple of bottles of beer of butter. Little later the domestic elf that was in search of Dobby returned followed by another elf that was traversing for all the kitchen as madman of happiness with Harry's presence.

- Hello, Mr. Harry! - he said Dobby's shrill voice - to what does your pleasing visit owe, mister?

- This … can we go to an a bit calmer place, Dobby? - there asked him Harry, he did not want that all the domestic elfs of the castle were finding out about the task that he wanted to entrust him to the elf.

- Certainly, Mr. Harry, come with Dobby.

Dobby caught him for a hand and practically he,she dragged him up to the pantry, where they were guarding the provisions of food and drink.

- And good, Mr. Harry?

- Sides, Dobby. I would like that you were entering Slytherin's Common Room and were recovering a book that will be, probably, in Draco Malfoy's room. It is something my and very personal. A diary. It will put Malfoy's name, but it is mine. He stole it from me and I throw it in mistake.

- You leave it in hands of Dobby, mister! I will recover it in one to open and to close of eyes.

- You have to know that now Draco Malfoy will have class with me and that he must not find out that they him have registered anything. When you have it you take it to my room and leave it on my bed, ok?

- Very well, ok mister. Oh, mister Harry Potter is going to be late to the breakfast!

- It is true! Thank you Dobby!

- It's not of what, the pleasure is mine, mister Harry Potter!

Harry began to run upstairs and was moving along towards the Great Dining room. When he came, Ron and Hermione were sat already together with Ginny.

- Harry, where were you?

- In the Kitchens, visiting Dobby.

- I would like to know what plots, Harry.

- Hermione, himself goes. Do not worry, while he doesn't violate Malfoy, everything will be nice.

- It has been very senseless of your part Poor  Weasley - both Harry, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were turned sharply and saw Crabbe, Goyle and Draco Malfoy there planted, behind them.

- Meet of here, Malfoy. I you warn it …

- Potter, Potter, Potter … - Malfoy said denying with the finger index-. It seems that you do not have sufficient retentions on the part of Snape. I will have to do something with regard to … - it was the drop that fulfilled the glass. Ginny and Hermione got up of the seats and both attested a slap that was left to hear for the whole Great Dining room provoking a silence of ultratomb in the whole room.

Harry and Ron remained amazed, Ginny and Hermione very relieved and Draco Malfoy took both hands to himself to both cheeks with the hands of both marked girls.

_Hello!_

_Already I return to be here. I hope that the chapter pleases you, because I think to put more._

_This one will be surely also A Slash, in principle hi will not have but already see the plan that is going to manage to have Harry … Oh, he should not reveal anything … me the head goes away immediately._

_In end, for that I hope that they leave me reviews with your opinions._

_jaensnape_


End file.
